Dark
by MakeItPopDells
Summary: He thought she was just another girl.. She thought he was her worst nightmare. But opposites attract. Finding out about his dark past..Teaching him how to love again. Will she be able to get through him? Will he let his guard down? AustinxAlly RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Disney show Austin & Ally.**

**I am not the original writer if this story. All credit goes to Hannah. The original writer, please do not think I am stealing her work because I am not. She does not have a fanfiction account so I just post it in here from her tumblr for people to read it. One again. ALL credit is given to Hannah. The fanfiction is originally about Harry Styles, but how you see, I'm turned it into a Aulsly fanfiction, so.. Enjoy.**

* * *

**1.**

I immediately spotted my group of friends in the crowded room. The party had become busier as the night drew on, the house barely containing the numerous intoxicated teenagers. It was then I noticed a rather attractive male appear in the doorway of the kitchen. My lips revealed a shy smile as he began to make his way over. But I grew a little disappointed as he stopped instantly, his vision darting to a spot over my shoulder. I spun to discover what he was intently looking at, a tall boy with blonde messy hair angrily pinned him with his harsh gaze. I didn't recognise him at first, but a story my friend had frightened me with, floated to the front of my mind. This boy had lost his temper one night, beating a guy to the floor. He had a history of violent behaviour, no wonder my hazel-eyes guy immediately backed off. He headed straight back into the kitchen without giving me a second look.

My pulse could be heard in my ears, mouth becoming dry. I stood frozen to the spot as the intimidating height of a male shadowed over me. My nervous eyes travelled up the length of his body, my fingers clutching round my cup a little tighter. His jeans clung perfectly to his lower half, a white t-shirt adorning his torso. I was yet to properly meet the dark focus I knew was trained on my face.

"Dance with me." He spoke in a raspy voice.

I didn't have time to respond before he tugged me away, the cup I was holding dropping and spilling to the floor. A large palm was place on my lower back forcing me forwards into his body. My hand flew up to his chest to stop myself from pressing into him. His rough actions left me utterly speechless; I'd never been treated like this before. My fingers were clasped, the currently unnamed male, encouraging my hand round the back of his neck. I boldly looked up, stunned to see a pair of sparkling eyes peering down at me. They were almost a hazel colour, framed with dark lashes. But I soon shook off the intriguing sparks running through my body. My cautiousness heightened as pink, heart shaped lips pulled into a smirk.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

"All-Allyson" I stuttered.

He smiled down at me, his overpowering presence travelling to my ear.

"I'll call you Ally" He hotly whispered "I'm Austin"

Before he withdrew, the fullness of his lips pressed to the spot just below my ear. My eyes fluttered closed and I gripped his neck tighter. I released a gasp as he forced my hips to his. A deep chuckle vibrated in his chest, clearly enjoying the reaction he was drawing from me. I had never experienced anything like this before, apparently it was obvious.

"I like you" he smirked "You're so…innocent."

His dark gaze fell down to my chest, taking advantage of his height he indulged in the view down my top. My fingers dropped from where I held his nape. The urge to redden his cheek with my palm was growing. But I restrained, still fearful of the towering male. My hands rose up to shove him away, but he caught hold of my wrists.

"Now, now." He huskily spoke.

Austin brought my arms down to my sides in his firm hold. I flinched as he took his time to run a warm touch down my back. His long fingers wriggled into the back pocket of my jeans and I soon realised he was searching for my phone. His hand lingered and it became clear that wasn't his only objective. My backside was tightly squeezed before the item of interest was taken from my jeans. The strained whimper that escaped my parted lips caused his to quirk up in a grin.

I stood silently as Austin typed in his number. A beep sounded seconds later and I realised he had texted himself from my phone. He now had my number. What on Earth was going on? I had been separated from my friends for no more than five minutes and I was now in the presence of a guy who evidently only had one thing on his mind. Hot breath trickled down my neck as he slid my phone back into its previous place. The air was squeezed from me, Austin pressing the front of his body to mine. The low moan that erupted from the back of his throat took me by surprise, Austin finding pleasure in my breasts firmly pushed to his muscled torso.

"Stop." I weakly pleaded.

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. His plump lips came down to my ear once again.

"I don't think so, Baby. We're gunna have some fun."

I shivered at his words. Austin frightened me, but this time my fear caused me to lash out. He withdrew slightly before my hand made contact with his face. It was clearly unexpected from the expression of anger commandeering his tight features. His left cheek was branded with a pink tinge before aggressively gripping hold of my forearms.

"I can tell you're going to be a challenge." He almost growled. "I like that." He smirked.

He dipped his head, nudging mine to the side before I felt his lips press to the skin of my neck. The ends of his messy hair tickled at my cheek. Austin reluctantly released one of my arms so he could hold the back of my head, preventing me from escaping. I instantly placed my free hand on his chest in protest, attempting to push him away as I felt him harshly suck.

"Austin" I begged.

I fisted the front of his t-shirt between my fingers; the sharp pain intensified as his teeth grazed the skin. His breathy laugh fanned over the area as I desperately struggled against the male's hold before he continued to draw blood to the surface. The sensation was somewhat eased with the attention of his soft lips. But Austin wouldn't allow me that comfort for long, nipping hungrily at my neck with his teeth. I gasped when his tongue licked over the newly sensitive skin, planting a few kisses. He blew over the sloppy wet spot, igniting a chill through my entirety.

He stepped back smirking as I yanked my arm from his large hand. My fingers drifted up to my neck, sucking in a sharp breath when I dabbed over the sore spot. I whimpered in fright as he drew closer.

"You're mine now." He spoke in a hushed tone.

His lustful gaze burned up and down my body before he turned and confidently strolled away. I stood stunned for a short time, unable to process what had actually happened.

"Crap" I cursed.

I hastily elbowed my way through warm bodies, desperately attempting to find my friends. When I reached them they were animatedly chatting and laughing, completely oblivious to what had taken place a matter of seconds ago. I opened my mouth to speak but was stunted.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked, worry in her voice.

"I-I.."

Lucy encouraged the length of my waves of my shoulder. Their eyes widened at the sight.

"Woah." Charlotte's mouth hung open. "Who the hell gave you that?"

I instantly regretted my movements as I stupidly touched the painful spot on my neck again. My touch remained but my fearful eyes were locked on a spot across the room. My friends' heads curiously turned to see what I was intently fixed on, or rather who. Austin stared back, a smirk playing on his full lips. We witnessed him call goodbye to the guys he was conversing with before he made a beeline for the exit. But that wasn't before he held my focus hostage. The wink I received from Austin rendered me speechless as I watched him disappear.

I spun back to my friends. Zoe's mouth parted to comment on the event but quickly shut it, unable to form a coherent sentence. Lucy eventually broke the silence.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**First chapter(; Austin, a little hungy?(; (; Poor Ally :c**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

I climbed out of the taxi after paying my part of the fare. My friends returned my wave as I walked up to the front door of my house. They had practically interrogated me about what had happened with Austin. I was still a little shook up by the whole thing.

Once inside my room I peeled off my clothes and threw them in the washing basket. I quickly brushed through my hair before wandering over to the chest of drawers. The t-shirt was swiftly pulled over my head, hopping over to the bathroom whilst yanking up my pj bottoms. I sleepily turned on the light, getting my toothbrush from the holder and squirting toothpaste onto the bristles. I opened my mouth and started to clean. Pushing my hair off my shoulder I tilted my head to the side. The toothbrush fell from my parted lips and clattered into the sink. I was shocked when I saw the sore red patch of skin, which held hints of purple. I brushed my fingertips over my neck, wincing slightly. He'd marked me. I shuddered at the thought, trying to shake of the feeling of his lips on my skin and how his tongue soothed over the bite. His words "_Your mine now"_ echoed through my mind. I tried to push Austin from my thoughts, quickly going back to cleaning my teeth.

I finished off getting ready for bed before sinking back into the covers. My head rolled to the side and I patted at the duvet until I found the source of the buzzing. I held my phone up in front of my face. The text was from Austin. My heart sped up a little as I forced myself to open the message.

From: Austin;)

_"You know, you should probably close your curtains before stripping off. Thanks for the show, Love. Austin x"_

I jolted up out of bed and over to the window. I peered out, my eyes landing on a large black vehicle on the opposite side of the road. Fear struck through me. Austin was leant against the car, arms folded across his strong chest. Even in the dark I could tell he had an arrogant smirk plastered across his face. He pushed himself from the vehicle, walking round the front and climbing in the driver's seat the other side. Before I knew it the car had accelerated down the road and out of sight.

"What have I got myself into."

* * *

"Morning, Alls"

My mom called from the kitchen upon hearing me creek down the stairs. Walking down the hall I glanced in the mirror hung on the wall. I had to take a second look as I remembered the horrible bruise marked onto my skin. I quickly covered my neck, pulling my long hair over my shoulder. Once satisfied it was hidden I pushed the kitchen door open.

"Good morning m…"

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of a mop of blonde messy hair, sat up at the counter. This couldn't be happening. With my mom's back to him, Austin was free to trail his hazel eyes up and down my body. I felt self-conscious, his gaze then falling on my face.

"Oh Ally, this lovely boy was stood outside so I invited him in."

A grin spread across his face, deep dimples prominent.

"Hey, Austin." I forced, politely.

"Alright, Ally." He winked.

"Mom, can I speak to you for a second?" I asked through gritted teeth.

I flashed Austin a pained smile before tugging my mother into the hall. Once I was sure he wouldn't be able to hear I started to talk.

"Why did you invite him in?" I whispered angrily.

"He said he was a friend of yours, he's very sweet." She gushed.

"Mom, he could have been a murderer." I scolded.

"Of course he is not, Austin is adorable."

I rolled my eyes at my mother. I felt sure he had used this "charm" on her. My fingers rubbed against my temples trying to get my head round the situation. I didn't know who I was angrier at, Austin for turning up uninvited or my mom for letting him in.

"I made breakfast. Come on."

She took my hand and pulled me back to the kitchen where Austin was still sat. He grinned as I walked over to him and sat on the stool next to his. A gasp fell from my lips as Austin's warm hand ran up my thigh. I smacked it away, only for him to laugh quietly. I had a horrible feeling he enjoyed it when I fought back. My mom was turned away from us as she concentrated on not burning the mixture in the pan.

"Mhmm." Austin hummed softly.

He began to lean into me but I placed my hand on his shoulder before he could get too close.

"Why are you here?" I whispered sharply.

"To see you." He smiled.

My touch withdrew from his warm body. I didn't like the way his eyes kept contact with mine. There had to be another reason why he had appeared, uninvited. My head dropped down, no longer being able to look at him. I jumped slightly as I felt his hand cup my chin and tilt it up to him again.

"I want to take you out tomorrow night." He spoke.

I shivered at his words, a statement rather than a question. My eyes widened as my mom turned round with a smile on her face.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh, that would be lovely, wouldn't it, Ally?" She gushed.

Austin dropped his hand from my face to have it rest on my knee under the counter. I was about to object when my mother cut in again.

"She'd love that."

"Why didn't you just call me, why come here?" I asked frustrated.

"Because you would have said no." He whispered quietly.

"What makes you think I won't say no, now?" I asked harshly.

His eyes flicked over my mom, who looked a little upset that I hadn't said yes straight away. I wasn't really that popular with boys and I could tell how happy she was that Austin had turned up on our doorstep. To her this was a dream come true, having an attractive guy ask her daughter out. For me, this was my worst nightmare. Not only had he given me a horrendous bite, against my will, but he had also seen me in my underwear, all in the space of a couple of hours. And more to the point he scared the crap out of me. Before I knew what was happening, my mom and Austin had arranged a time for him to pick me up the next evening. My mouth hung open as Austin smirked at me.

"Well, I've got to be off. Thanks for the pancakes Mrs Dawson."

"Call me Penny."

He smiled at her before stepping down from the stool. I was frozen as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Ally, walk him out." My mom encouraged me quietly.

I huffed, jumping down with my mother ushering me out after him. The kitchen door swung closed, I was alone in the hallway with Austin. He didn't waste any time pushing me up against the wall. My eyes squeezed closed in a wince. His body pressed into mine, holding me in place. Both my wrists were trapped in one of his large hands. I saw him smirk as I tried my best to increase the distance between us, but he was too strong. His tall figure towering over me.

"Don't." I begged.

Austin ignored my protest, his fingers softly brushing over my cheek. My long hair was pushed away from my shoulder as he stared at the bruise he had inflicted on my skin, his mouth curling up into a smile.

"Looks good on you." He whispered into my ear.

I flinched as he pressed his lips to the mark on my neck. He was careful not to press too hard. I relaxed a little when he pulled away, hoping that would be the end of the torture and he would leave. But unfortunately that didn't happen. Austin remained close, his blonde and messy hair tickling my cheek as he planted another kiss to the spot where my jaw met my neck.

"You smell good." He breathily spoke.

He painfully, pinned my wrists to the wall before slowly grinding his hips into mine. I whimpered at the rough contact as Austin let out a throaty groan. My head fell forward onto his shoulder, I felt like my legs would give way any second. His chest rose and fell quickly as his breathing increased.

Before I knew it, Austin had released me. I turned my head to see him at the door.

"See you tomorrow night, Ally."

He winked at me and then he was gone. My head was spinning as I slumped down the wall to sit on the floor.

* * *

_**So Tell me what do you think! :D **_

_**Guys, seriously3 I was on the school and checked my account and saw 9 Reviews! I almost cried. Hope you like this chapter:***_

_**If some of you speak spanish, read my new fanfic called "Who's Mr X?" It's also Auslly. Maybe this month I'll be posting it in english.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

"You have got to be kidding." Lucy spoke disbelievingly.

"I wish I was."

My head sunk down into my hands, a deep sigh falling out of my mouth. When I raised my head the other two girls were staring at me. Zoe slowly spun round on my desk chair, her face gave off the impression she was deep in thought.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

She was sat beside me at the top of my bed, our backs leaning against the headboard.

"There's not much I can do, he knows where I live."

My bedroom door flung open to reveal a panting Charlotte. She bent down undoing her laces before slipping her shoes off. Her hands pushed her hair back from her face, attempting to tame the wild locks.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?"

She dropped her bag to the floor before climbing onto the bed and crossing her legs. She looked at me expectantly but Lucy cut in.

"Ally is being stalked by an extremely attractive but scary guy, who followed her home, saw her in her underwear then turned up in her kitchen the next morning and he's now like best friends with her mom." Lucy's words poured from her mouth.

Charlotte's eyes grew wide. Her head turning from face to face.

"Oh and she's going on a date with him tonight." Lucy finished.

"W-what?"

Her head shook trying to take everything in. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Austin followed you home? I knew we should have stayed with you that night!" Charlotte threw her arms up.

"Can't you just tell him no?" Zoe asked.

"But he knows where I live now, and my mom thinks he's the best thing ever. You should have heard her yesterday, she was so happy. And besides, we all know about his reputation, I don't want anyone I care about to get hurt."

Lucy planted her feet the floor at my words, ceasing her nervous spinning.

"Well, what about you getting hurt?" She spoke quietly.

I placed my hand over my eyes, wishing I had never met Austin. This couldn't possibly get any worse. My mind wandered, I still had no idea where he was even taking me on our "date". I used the term "date" loosely as I had no desire to spend an evening with him, knowing full well it was probably just an opportunity for him to feel me up. I leaned into Zoe's shoulder as she wrapped her arms round me.

"It's going to be alright." She tried to reassure me.

But something in her tone made me think she wasn't convinced by her own words.

* * *

I scrolled through Tumblr on my laptop, lying on my front with my ankles cross in the air. A wave of anxiety swept through my body as I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It wouldn't be long until the torture of seeing Austim would begin. My fingers eased through my hair which was still a little damp from the shower.

"Ally?" my mom called through the door.

"Come in."

She pushed the door open, her smile fading when she saw me sprawled out on the bed.

"Why aren't you dressed? Austin is going to be here soon."

I felt like rolling my eyes, if only she knew what he was really like. She started to walk over to my wardrobe, but I quickly stopped her. I scrabbled off the bed, stepping in front of her.

"Mom, I can do it." I huffed.

"Don't be too long."

Once she had closed my bedroom door behind her I fell back onto my bed. I cursed quietly under my breath. My head turned sharply, my phone buzzing beside me. I picked it up and opened the text.

From: _Austin(;_

_"I'm taking you out for dinner. Wear something sexy. Austin x"_

I didn't reply, throwing the phone onto my duvet as I opened my drawers. I tugged out a top, deeming it more pretty than sexy. My hands went to the hem of my t-shirt but I stopped myself before removing it. Glancing over to the window, my hands yanked the curtains shut. I quickly undressed, chucking my clothing to the floor before hopping round and pulling up my skinny jeans.

My long hair fell round my shoulders as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had applied some make up, my eyelashes looking longer and darker. The clear lip gloss was dabbed over my lips and I swept a small amount of blusher over my cheeks. I took in a deep breath which puffed out in a sigh.

"Shit."

I jumped as I heard my phone vibrate again. I forced down the lump in my throat as my fingers clasped round it. To my relief it was a text from Lucy.

From: _Lucy:)_

_"Be careful, the girls and I are thinking of you. Xx"_

A small smile spread across my face knowing that they were there for me. I placed the phone in my bag along with my keys and other essentials. My eyes darted over to the clock. Austin would be here in about 10 minutes, I felt like my heart was in my mouth. I hated it. It was like waiting to take an exam on sitting in the doctor's office knowing you had to have an injection.

My ears perked up upon hearing a car pull up outside. I stumbled to the window, peeking out from behind the curtain. Austin stepped down from the large vehicle before slamming the door behind him. I grabbed my jacket from the wardrobe, not bothering to pick up the hanger that dropped to the floor. Pulling on my shoes I yanked the door open to my bedroom. The sooner this is over, the better.

"Ally! Austin is here."

"Alright!" I snapped.

I didn't mean to be so harsh, but the whole situation was really getting to me. Reluctantly, I descended the stairs to find my mom stood in the living room doorway waiting for me.

"You look lovely." She smiled.

"Thank you."

Both out heads twisted to where the knocking was coming from. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before gently nudging me to the front door. I turned my head just in time to see her disappear, leaving me alone in the hallway. I drew in a deep breath, trying to prepare myself. It wasn't much use though; I don't think any amount of preparation would have helped me. My trembling hand caught hold of the handle. I opened the door to reveal a tall figure, a dimpled smile spread across his face.

"Hello, Beautiful."

* * *

When I didn't move, Austin grabbed my forearm and leaned down to kiss me. I hastily turned my head to the side, his full lips making contact with my cheek instead of his intended target. He pulled away, a smile tugging at his lips. His eyes burnt into mine until my head dropped, my fingers fiddling with the strap of my bag.

"Come on."

I reluctantly stepped outside, turning to close the front door and lock it. I had only just placed the keys in my bag when Austin's fingers entwined with mine. His huge hand was warm, if I didn't feel so threatened by him; the touch would have comforted me. We crossed the road to where the intimidating black vehicle was parked. The passenger door was yanked open and Austin peered down at me expectantly.

"Hop in, Love."

I complied, my breath trembling out as he slammed the door behind me. My head turned looking around the interior of the car. It was surprisingly clean for a guy. I watched as he jogged round the front to the driver's side. His tall frame easily climbing into the vehicle before he abruptly shut the door. It frightened me that I was now alone with him.

"Don't look so nervous, Ally" Austin smirked.

His hazel orbs lingered on me for a few seconds before he reached round for his seatbelt, strapping himself in. I did the same, my eyes landing back on Austin as he swiftly turned on the ignition and shifted the car into reverse. He grinned at me, winking before pulling out of the space and onto the road.

I noticed his blazer sleeves were pushed up his strong forearms as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. He swept some strands of hair from his face, clearing his vision to see the cars speeding past on the junction. I found myself staring at his face until his lips curved up into a smile and I knew I'd been caught. My head dipped down to pick at my finger nails as a blush crept up onto my cheeks.

"How old are you?" I asked quietly.

I glanced up at his face. He turned to me for a second before looking back out the windscreen.

"Twenty."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, I spent the time looking out my window. The sun was slowly fading in the sky as we pulled into a car park. I jumped back into the seat as Austin placed his hand on my knee, but I stopped him before he could move it any higher. He deeply chuckled, then withdrew his touch.

"We're here."

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and reached for the handle. My eyes widened when I realised it was locked. I had to wait for Austin to open my door from the outside. I shivered a little at the thought of being locked in with him. I couldn't help but shy away from his touch as he helped me down from the car. A reaction which didn't go unnoticed by Austin.

I tugged my jacket tighter to my body as the wind whipped round. I was pulled under one of Austin's strong arms as he guided me to the path. I took in a deep breath, the smell of the sea filling my senses. We turned a corner and I realised we were at the harbour. My eyes flicked from one boat to another, all of them moored up to the dock.

We continued to walk along the promenade; a railing being the only barrier separately us from the deep water. We stopped outside a restaurant, Austin removing his arm from my shoulder and roughing spinning me round to face him. I gasped as his long fingers pushed my hair away from my neck. His mouth held a smirk, his tips brushing over the fading mark that was still visible on my neck.

"Mhm, maybe I should give you another one, just to make sure everyone knows you're mine. "His raspy voice whispered.

"No."

I began to back away but he caught my wrist before tugging me into him.

"Maybe later. "He smiled.

* * *

Austin gave his name to the man at the front of the restaurant before we were led to a table towards the back. I had a horrible feeling Austin had asked to be placed here, so we were morehidden. I sat opposite him at the small table, shrugging off my jacket and placing it over the back of the chair. The waitress handed us our menus before taking our drink orders and hurrying off.  
Austin scanned over the list of meals on offer, not looking up as I bent down to my bag and pulled out my phone. I held the menu up in front of me, hiding myself as I opened the text.

From: _Zoe:)_

_"How is it going? Are you alright? Xx"_

I was about the reply when my shield was pulled down to the table. I quickly shoved my phone into my bag before looking up to meet Austin's dark gaze. He decided not mention my phone and asked me what I wanted instead.

"I'm not hungry. "I bluntly replied.

"Pick or I'll pick for you. "His tone holding a hint of annoyance.

I stayed silent as he called the waitress over. Her ponytail swayed as she rushed to our table quickly scribbling down our order.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked politely.

Her eyes hesitantly landing on Austin's before quickly diverting to mine. I could tell she felt on edge around him. She gave me a sympathetic look, almost as if she knew I was here against my will.

"No thank you." I smiled.

Then we were left alone. Austin tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes locking onto my face.

"Do I frighten you?"

I was about to say that it was a pretty stupid question, but I stopped myself. I didn't really want to tell him he scared the crap out of me. I'm sure he would have used the information to his already strong advantage. Although I don't see how he couldn't have realised the intimidating effect he had on me.

My silence was all the confirmation he needed. He showed off his dimples as he smiled at me. Austin's hand was about to reach towards me when the waitress came back with our drinks. I thanked her for the water, mentally praising her for interrupting us. All too soon she had walked away and I was left alone with Austin again. I felt uncomfortable as his eyes rested on my face.

"Has anyone ever touched you before?"

"W-what?" I replied in confusion.

He didn't say anything, but I gasped upon feeling his hand on my knee under the square table. He chuckled at my reaction before swiftly getting up. It surprised me when he pushed his chair round to sit on the side of the table to the right of me. His hand immediately went back to its previous position. My breath hitched in my throat as his touch slid slowly up my thigh, my body was frozen. Austin intently watched as my chest sharply rose up and down. I thanked god I didn't decide to wear a dress, who knows where his hands could have reached. When his fingers skimmed my crotch I abruptly shot up. My chair screeched against the floor as I pushed it back.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." I gushed.

I heard him deeply laugh as I quickly walked towards the toilets. I didn't have time to pick up my bag, I just wanted to get away.

"Don't be too long." Austin called behind me.

* * *

**I don't about you, but this Austin drives me crazy, god:P **

**Thanks for the Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

My hands tightly gripped the sink, leaning my weight on it as I tried to control my breathing. I raised my head up to the mirror attempting to calm myself down. I couldn't believe how forward Austin's actions were. It's like he didn't care if anyone saw. I patted my pockets to check for my phone.

"Shoot."

I had left it in my bag, at the table, with Austin. My heart sunk at the realisation that I had no one to contact. I shook my head, my hair swaying from side to side.

"I can't do this." I spoke to myself.

I glanced up at my reflection in the mirror again; I don't think I had ever been more scared. Frantically I paced up and down in the empty toilet, trying to figure out my options. I could either go back in and face Austin or I could make a break for it. My eyes darted over to the window and I quickly opted for option two.

My hands yanked the window open, I was about to climb on to the sill when the door creaked open. To my relief I spun round to see the waitress that had served us.

"Are you Ally?" She asked.

I nodded my head and waited for her to continue.

"The guy you're with asked me to check on you."

"Oh god."

She walked closer to me, catching my hand and pulling me to the side.

"W-where is he?"

"He's waiting outside the door." She whispered worriedly.

My eyes widened at what she told me. Her head turned to the open window and then back to me. She obviously knew what I had been attempting before sh arrived.

"Go." She nudged me towards the escape. "I'll tell him you weren't in here."

"Thank you." I smiled.

I caught hold of the window sill, pulling myself up. I glanced back to see her exit the toilet.

"What!" I heard a low voice shout on the other side of the door.

"Crap."

I sat with my legs hanging out the window. But just before I jumped down the short distance to the floor outside, the toilet door swung open. Austin's eyes locked with mine. His angry gaze quickly changed into grin and I realised this was fun for him. A chase.

I ran as fast as I could along the promenade, the air cooler than when we had first arrived. My long hair blew out behind me. I quickly passed the entrance to the restaurant, hoping I could gain as much distance as possible. I glanced back to see Austin hot on my heels.

"Ally!"

I refused to give up, I had to get away from him. My legs began to ache as I forced myself harder. The air I was drawing in, not being able to satisfy my need. I was gasping for breath as I rounded a corner, still on the path that ran alongside the water. I began to panic when I realised the path was quickly coming to an end. My head darted one way then the other, desperately searching for a way out. I skidded to a stop, turning round to find Austin slowing down. He smirked at me as he strolled closer, knowing I had nowhere left to run. I took a few steps back only to hit the railing. Both of our breathing was forced out in heavy puffs.

"Where'd you think you're going, Love?"

He continued towards me as I moved slightly to the left, thinking I might be able to get past him and run the other way. Austin was only a few metres from me when my back pressed up to a gate that led to a straight drop down to the water. I pressed harder into the barrier, urgently trying to increase the space between us.

I let out a shriek as the gate behind me gave way. It swung open, I lost my balance and fell through the opening.

"Ally!"

I hit the cool water below, my body sinking down. My arms and legs worked together to try and reach the surface. For a moment, relief washed through my body. It may not have been the perfect solution but I was now out of reach from Austin. That was until I felt another splash not far from me. A strong arm wrapped tightly round my waist and I was tugged to the surface. We both gasped for air as I spluttered out water.

I shoved my hands to his chest, pushing him away. He swept back his wet hair from his face as he watched me. I kicked my legs to keep myself above the water. Austin grinned at me, revealing his dimples before he spoke.

"Well, this is the quickest I've got a girl wet on a first date."

I groaned at his suggestive comment. I highly questioned his words having heard many things about his relationship with girls. I wasn't a very strong swimmer and after the run my body felt weak in the water. However, I attempted the swim to the dock anyway. My hands pressed to the hard surface but before I could push myself up Austin caught hold of my hips. He twisted me round to face him, his body closer than what I would have liked.

Austin could tell I was struggling to keep my head above water.

"Hold on to me." He roughly whispered.

My hands stayed in the water, continually moving to keep myself afloat. He gripped my arms pulling them up and round his neck. Austin's right hand caught hold of the dock behind my head while his left pressed to my lower back, forcing my body into his. He held us up, his eyes never leaving my face. I had to trust him not to let me drown. My breath hitched in my throat as he began to lean into me.

"Austin, I'm cold." I whispered.

I let go of his neck, turning round to grip the dock. I watched as he hauled himself out of the water. His clothes dripping as he bent down and helped me out. I was surprised by his strength, Austin easily getting me up onto the platform before I caught my foot and stumbled into him. The action took him by surprise, falling backwards with me on top of him. Austin let out a grunt as we lay on the wooden dock. I placed my hands on his chest pushing myself up, my legs either side of his waist.

"Hmmm, I always like a girl on top."

I let out a disgusted noise as he winked at me. Before I knew it Austin had caught hold of my hands from his chest and rolled me under him, pinning my wrists down.

"But I prefer to have them under me."

Drops of water fell from his hair to my skin as he hovered above me. His hazel eyes travelled down my body, my wet clothes sticking to the skin. Austin dipped his head down, lightly blowing across the uncovered skin at the top of my chest, which was quickly rising and falling. His lips held a smile when goose bumps formed. My eyes fluttered closed with the sensation.

I jumped as a pair of wet lips pressed to mine. My eyes shot open. Austin's dripping hair tickled my forehead. He continued to move his mouth against my lips, attempting to get a response out of me. But I couldn't, I just lay there frozen.

"Ally." Austin encouraged quietly.

He tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth before releasing it and pressing his forehead against mine. My breathing came out in short puffs. We stayed like that for a little while longer until Austin pushed himself up. His body loomed over me as he deeply chuckled. What had just happened?

"You coming?"

I quickly sat up, staring at the hand he offered to me. I took it and he pulled me up to stand next to him. My eyes wandered over his wet body. His white t shirt stuck to his torso revealing a toned stomach and chest. I quickly looked away, knowing I had been caught by Austin as a smirk crept onto his face.

He entwined my fingers with his as we walked along the dock. The step up to the path was quite large so Austin placed his hands on my hips, lifting me up. He easily climbed the ledge where I had already gotten over the railing. I waited for him, Austin then taking my wrist tugging me over to where his blazer was thrown to the floor. He must have taken it off before he jumped in after me. Bending down Austin collected his phone, keys and wallet before picking up the clothing, slipping it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I spoke quietly.

The man at the front of the restaurant frowned as he took in our appearances. Our clothes were still dripping wet, making puddles on the floor. The rest of the customers in the restaurant struggled to look anywhere but us. I couldn't blame them, we had caused bit of a scene. Any other time my cheeks would have flushed red but it just didn't seem to matter now. Austin handed over his card to pay.

"Get your bag and let's go." Austin harshly whispered in my ear.

I quickly walked over to the table, our waitress was clearing away plates nearby. She caught my eye and hurried over to me.

"I'm so sorry, he wouldn't believe me when I told him you weren't in the toilet." She gushed.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." I smiled at her, squeezing her hand lightly. "Thank you."

I jumped as Austin came up behind us, I hastily collected my things before he dragged me out.

We pulled up outside my house, it was now dark with the exception of the street lights. I huffed having to wait for Austin to release me from his car. He stayed by my side all the way up to my front door. I scrabbled round in my bag, pulling out my keys which I dropped moments later. Austin forced me up against the door, pressing his lips firmly to mine. One hand held my hips to him, the other caught hold of the back of my neck.

I didn't have much left in me to fight him off but I weakly pushed my hands to his chest anyway. The "kiss" did not last long. Austin pulled away, his eyes looking down at me as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Oh come on, it's wasn't that bad was it?" He jokingly asked.

I flinched away as his fingertips brushed my cheek.

"We'll definitely be doing this again." He winked.

I wasn't sure if he meant the kissing or the date, either way made me shiver at the thought. Glancing up to his face I noticed his curls beginning to dry out, he looked almost cute, that was until he opened his mouth. His way with words made my skin crawl.

I pulled his blazer from my shoulders, holding it out between us for him to take.

"Keep it."

He dipped his head a final time, lightly kissing me on the lips before I watched him walk away back to his car.

Well, this was a date I would certainly remember.

* * *

**So, I want to introduce myself, because all of you don't know me, haha. Well, I'm a girl:P My name is Paula(weird for all of you, I know) and I'm from Chile, so of course I speak espanish, This Thursday I'm gonna turn 14, yay!:D I like The Vamps, Nirvana, The 1975, R5 and 5SOS. And if you were wondering.. Laura Marano is my girlfriend, but yeah.. she doesn't know it. I ship Raura, Rocklexa and Rydellington(but I miss Kellington:c). So.. that is enough I think, haha3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I managed to avoid the pressing questions from my mother about my appearance. Calling out that I was home before scrabbling up the stairs to my room where I could hide. When she asked me about the date the next morning I wasn't very forth coming with information. I didn't particularly want to discuss the evening where I escaped out a toilet window, was chased down by my "date" then fell into the harbour. I'm not sure she would understand seen as she had a perfect image of Austin in her head.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"Hi, can I help you?" I smiled at the woman in front of me.

"Yes, I was looking for the new McFly album. My daughter loves them and I wanted to get it for her Birthday."

"Of course, follow me."

I led her down the aisles of music before stopping at the "M" section. My fingers quickly flicked through the CDs before pulling out the case.

"Here you go." I smiled. "It's a brilliant album, your daughter will love it."

"Thank you for your help."

She reciprocated my smile before walking off to the till. My mind wandered aimlessly as I organised the music that had been misplaced. I pushed my hair back from my face, tucking it behind my ear. My eyes darted up as I heard someone enter the shop. They instantly widened as I recognised the blonde hair.

My immediate reaction was to hide. I dropped to my hands and knees, crawling along the aisle desperately trying to reach the back room without being noticed. How did he even know I worked here? I peered round the corner, deciding the coast was clear I continued to my target.

"Ally?"

I mentally cursed as I heard Dallas call out my name. No, no, no! My speed increased as I gradually nearer my escape. A gasp was released from my lips as a pair of white converse stepped in front of me. My eyes hesitantly grazed up his long legs before I was met by sparkly brown orbs. He grinned down at me.

"Hello, Beautiful."

Austin gripped my arms before hauling me to my feet. I shied away from his touch, long fingers brushing my hair from my face.

"What were you doing on the floor?" He smirked.

"I-I dropped something."

He chuckled, it was clear he didn't believe my lie. I was glad we were in a public place, that way Austin was forced to be a little more constrained. However, I knew that sort of thing didn't really bother him, my mind instantly thinking back to his forward actions in the restaurant.

"Why didn't you text me back?"

It would have been an innocent question coming from anybody else's lips. But with Austin it was anything but.

"You asked me what I was wearing." I replied, disgusted.

"And I didn't get a reply, so I assumed you were naked." He chuckled.

I let out a groan. Was that all he thought about? My body turned to walk away from him, but Austin caught hold of my wrist. He tugged me back into his body, his lips planting a hot kiss to my mouth. I used everything I had in me to shove him back. He didn't budge but I wanted him to know I objected to his advances.

"Ally?"

We were interrupted by Dallas, much to Austin's annoyance.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine."

Dallas wasn't that much shorter than Austin. He still stepped forwards to us. I could see in his face that he wasn't entirely convinced by my answer.

"Poppy needs help on the till."

"Okay."

Austin still tightly held my wrist in his large hand. I peered up at his face; his intense gaze fell down upon me.

"You're going out with me again." His raspy voice spoke.

"Austin." I warned.

He smirked at me before flicking a harsh gaze to Dallas. Was Austin trying to provoke a reaction out of him? I tried to pry his fingers from my skin but I couldn't.

"I think you better leave." Dallas spoke directly to him.

Austin didn't move, standing his ground. I winced as he squeezed my wrist tighter. His hot puffs of air could be felt on the top of my head. Dallas took my hand, gently pulling me away from Austin. He was angry. Obviously not liking the way Dallas intervened taking me from him. Relief spread through my body as Austin's fingers reluctantly loosened, allowing me to slip from his hold.

"I'll see you later, Alls."

He winked at me before turning and walking away. The muscles in his back became prominent as he pushed open the heavy door to the shop.

"Are you alright?"

My vision was pulled away from where Austin had just disappeared as I turned to Dallas.

"Yeah, thanks for doing that." I smiled.

* * *

"Thank you."

I handed the man his bag of purchases before he turned and strolled away.

"I'm going on lunch now."

I nodded in acknowledgement before Dallas vanished through into the store room and out the back door. Poppy and I chatted between serving customers. She then drifted off onto the shop floor, reorganising the "S" section of albums.

My head turned upon hearing a clatter behind me.

"Dallas? I thought you were going on break?"

My eyes widened as he raised his head. Dark red blood was smeared across his right cheek from his nose.

"What happened?" I gushed.

I quickly made my way over to him, but he held out his hand before I could get too close.

"Don't worry." He weakly smiled. "I just fell over, it's nothing."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, it's alright."

Soon after I was waving goodbye to Poppy. Dallas had told us to go home early as business had died down towards the end of the day. My vans kicked at a stone on the tarmac as I walked down across the car park. I lifted my gaze from the ground, my eyes lazily travelling over the vehicles. I didn't have a car, so I was forced to either get the bus or walk home.

My breath hitched in my throat upon seeing a familiar black vehicle. I twisted my head to scope the area round me. My body jumped back when I returned my vision to my original path. Austin's tall frame stood in front of me. A smile gracing his beautiful face as he looked down at me.

"Need a lift?" He enquired.

"I..I.."

"Come on."

He grasped my smaller hand in his before tugging me over to his car. I didn't have time to protest. My vision travelled down to where we were touching. I frowned , digging my heels into the floor forcing Austin to cease his movements.

"What happened to your hand?"

My thumb gently ran over his knuckles, the small cuts looked fresh. I glanced up at him, his eyes intently watching my actions.

"Nothing." Austin replied.

He was lying. He tried to pull his hand away but I kept hold of his long fingers. I walked closer to him as he attentively observed my every move.

"Austin, did you.."

"Ally, leave it." He cut me off.

He'd hit Dallas, I knew it.

"Just get in the car." He aggressively demanded.

My breath trembled out of my mouth as I looked at him. My fingers released Austin's hand and I stumbled back. Urgently I turned taking off into a sprint across the car park. My body quickly weaved through the many cars. My heart rate increased when I glanced back, Austin was right behind me. His longer legs gave him a stronger advantage, it would have been difficult for me to outrun him.

I whimpered as a large hand wound round my wrist, preventing me from escaping. My body was tugged back to his. I couldn't control my actions as my hand flew up to Austin's face. It was the second time since meeting Austin that I had slapped him and by the looks of it, he wasn't any happier. His hazel orbs narrowed on me.

I shrieked as his warm hands placed themselves on my hips before lifting me up and slinging me over his shoulder. My fists pounded into his back, in an attempt to force Austin to release me. But he didn't. Ignoring my protests he walked us across the car park.

"Austin!"

I fisted the back of his t-shirt between my fingers.

"Let me down!"

A few seconds later I was lifted from his shoulder and he placed me in front of him. Austin stepped closer, instinctively I moved back; only to let out a gasp when my body made contact with the side of his car.

"You hit him." I accused.

"Yeah." He replied casually.

His response was almost taunting. He wanted me to retaliate.

"Well, why?"

"He got in my way." Austin raspy voice sounded.

I didn't say anything in reply. What could I say?

"Get in the car."

His hand reached for my wrist but I flinched away. Instead of fighting with me he yanked the passenger door open and waited for me to climb inside. My back stayed pressed to the vehicle as I made my way to the door, keeping as much distance between us a s possible.

The car ride home was quiet. I'd glance to Austin every now and then, this hands gripped tightly to the wheel. His jaw was tensed as he kept his gaze out the window. Soon we had pulled up outside my house.

"I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow."

He didn't even look at me. Why was he angry at me for, I wasn't the one who had just punched someone in the face. My eyes flickered to his right hand, the small cuts being a reminder of his short temper and that I probably shouldn't anger him. I unbuckled my seat belt and waited for Austin to walk round and open my door. Once I had stepped down I quickly walked past him and crossed the road to the path adjacent.

"Ally."

I swivelled round just as Austin caught my hand. It surprised me when he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. His curls tickled my skin as he pulled away.

"See you tomorrow."

I gave him a small nod before he released my hand and strolled back over the road to his car.

* * *

"You're going out with him again, after what happened the first time?" Lucy spoke astounded.

I hit the loud speaker before placing the phone on my bed.

"It's not that I want to, but you should have seen what he did to Dalla's face."

"All the more reason not to go." Lucy replied.

I jumped slightly as there was a knock on my door.

"Sorry, I have to go." She said goodbye before I hung up the phone.

"It's open." I called out for my mum to enter.

I had my back to the door, my focus currently on the clothes hung up in my wardrobe. My fingers flicked through the hangers before pulling out a top.

"Mom, what do…"

I turned round, only to drop the clothing I was holding up. Austin stood with a smirk, his eyes staring into me. I became very aware I was just wearing shorts and a tank top. His vision grazed up and down my body before he spoke.

"I was hoping you were going to wear something a little sexier." He winked, gesturing to the clothing I had dropped.

No words came out of my mouth as I watched him stroll over to my bed. He sat down, leaning back on his elbows as I stood in front of him. Austin glanced round my room, taking in the surrounding before connecting with my gaze again.

"I.. how did you get in?" I shook my head.

"Your mom let me in."

I was going to have to have serious words with her.

"You should wear a dress." He continued.

"No."

That was the last thing I was going to wear, especially round Austin and his wandering hands. He deeply laughed at my blunt response. I turned away from him to pull out some black skinny jeans and a top. A gasp fell from my lips at his close proximity as I spun round. Austin smiled, his chest practically touched mine as he reached his arm up behind my head.

His blazer I had hung up on my outside of my wardrobe door was now off the hanger and he shrugged it on, pushing up the sleeves.

"I'm going to change." I informed him.

"You can change in here, I don't mind." He smirked.

I let out a groan before pushing him away from me and walking to my bathroom. I made sure the door was locked before undressing.

Once changed I opened the door only to find Austin stood over by my chest of drawers.

"Austin." I said and he turned with a grin on his face My mouth fell agape at what he held in his hand.

"I love these." He winked.

Quickly stumbling over to him, I yanked the lace underwear from his grip. Shoving them back in the drawer before slamming it closed.

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked rhetorically.

He stood laughing as the pink rose in my cheeks. I sharply turned from him slipping on my shoes, grabbing my jacket and bag.

"You look hot." He whispered in my ear.

My breath trembled at the feeling of his strong arms wrapping round my waist from behind. I squeezed my eyes closed as his fingers brushed my hair to the side; full lips connecting to the skin just below my ear. He sucked lightly, then moved up nibbling on my ear lobe.

"A-austin" I stuttered quietly.

He pulled away, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room.

* * *

**Here is another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. **

**I'm late, sorry:( It's just I've been in bad days, personals problems. And plus, now I feel very sad because my puppy got ran over yesterday, she is okay, but not at all:/ whatever, I started "Who's Mr X?"! Read it:D It's on my profile, of course.**

**Follow me on twitter xfinallyme**


End file.
